Discovering My Destiny
by SophieLMcCann
Summary: For 17 years Bella Swan has felt like she isn't normal. That's because she isn't. She's destined to be the Ultimate Being and help make earth a better place. But what if she falls in love? What if she has no idea what she is? Join Bella in discovering how love can conquer all and that she doesn't just need her powers to help earth.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry guys, after reading twilight fanfiction's for a couple of years, i have decided to try and create my own fan fiction. I do apologise if its not to everyone's liking but i wanted to try it out. **

**I don't own any of the character's, all the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Prologue**

For years I questioned what I was supposed to do with my life and for 17 years I sat and questioned myself.

What is my purpose in life? Why am I here? I feel like I'm not fulfilling some destiny that I'm supposed to do.

But everything changed when I saw the look in those eyes. I knew I would never be the same again. Something inside me stirred and power I didn't know that I had emerged.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So the prologue is up and it seems that people think its ok so I'm going to start updating every week on a Tuesday if possible. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1**

I always knew I was different. From the moment I learnt to walk to the first time I hurt myself.

My mother always called it being a bad seed. I was a bad seed. She showed me on more than one occasion that I was worthless and that she would have give anything thing to have gotten rid of me to he nearest suitor.

Yes I said suitor.

Since I was 14 Renee would introduce me to many different men, some who were and I can admit "charming" and some that were just down right vile. I knew then that I had to get out and get as far away from my mother as possible.

I was not going to be some teenage girl who would have been forced into an arranged marriage. I was worth more than that and I knew it. I knew I wasn't meant for this and that my mother was only introducing them to me so that she could have gotten rid of me from the word GO.

All my life I wondered who my father was. Why hadn't he come to rescue me from the witch? Why would he even leave me with her in the first place? My mother would never disclose information of my father with me at all. I used to ask constantly when I was a little girl, I was only curious; all the other kids at school had their daddy pick them up. Why couldn't I have had mine?

But that one day it changed. I found everything I need to, to get out of that household and start living the life I was supposed to live. It was a normal bright sunny day in Phoenix and Renee as usual was out doing her own thing and not caring about others.

I was just sat on my bed when I heard it. I heard a sort of shimmering sound. Like bells. I didn't know where it was coming from but for some reason I just knew I had to find it, no matter what it took.

I briefly looked around my room, closing my eyes and staying silent just to try and hear if the sound were coming from anywhere in my room.

It wasn't.

I was getting more anxious, my heart racing. I didn't know why, I just knew I had to find it and that everything I have ever known depended on it.

I routed around the house, the sound becoming louder whenever I would walk past the attic. After taking a last final check around the house, I knew that the attic was where the bell like sound was at. I was going in.

The dust from the attic just stuck to my clothes and face as I coughed it away. The sound must have been so much louder than I originally thought. If only I had checked the attic first. It was dark but there was a tiny light coming from one of the cardboard boxes in the corner of the room.

I went over there and tried to shift the boxes that were on top of the light and in that moment, I found out everything I knew was a lie.

Thousands of pictures of a man who looked suspiciously like me filled the box as well as letters addressed to.. to.. me? I couldn't help myself, I had to pick up one of the letters and read it.

After reading the letter, I was angry, I was fuming. My mother never told me that my father loved me and that he wanted me in my life! How could she? After everything she has done to me, she couldn't have told me and let me visit him and possibly stay with him? It would have been better for her in the long run.

I looked underneath all the letters and the photo's and saw a locket. It had a bright shining light inside and it was making the bell like noise that I had been hearing. I picked up the locket and opened it to see what was on the inside of it.

What I saw shocked me. There was no picture but just a mirror in both half of the lockets. What is it that the locket is trying to tell me? What is going on? And why am I really seeing myself for the first time?

After seeing the letter, the pictures and the locket, I made my final decision to leave this house and find my father. I would try and explain myself to him and hopefully he would forgive me for everything.

I was going to Forks.

**AN: So en route to Forks it is then. I know the fan fiction might seem abit strange at the moment but it will all make sense. Next update will hopefully be by next Tuesday at the latest. Maybe even earlier if your lucky ;) Until next time.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok, so thought I would post this a bit earlier, I'm slightly too eager :P And this is a slightly longer chapter I hope, and I hope you enjoy it :) I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.  
**

Chapter 2

Trying to come up with a usable plan to get to Forks was a different story however.

I need to think about how I was going to execute my plan and make it believable so that my mother wouldn't hesitate to let me go.

Looking down at the locket around my neck I knew that I needed to come up with a plan fast. It was only a matter of time before my mother noticed the locket that I was wearing and also the letters and the photo's missing from the attic. It didn't take long before an idea hit me. I should try contacting my father.

I peered through the box and shoved all the pictures and letters to the side so that I could try and see if there was any information on how to contact him. Other than his location, I knew nothing else.

At the bottom of the box sat a sticky note with a full name and address as well as a contact number. Picking up the sticky note I felt my heart stutter and I smiled. I actually smiled for the first time since I was a child.

'Charles Swan,

Forks, Washington

555-777-888 (AN: I made it up, I have no idea on American phone numbers)

After running down the stairs and grabbing the house phone, I sat nervously just looking at the number and trying to figure out just exactly what I would say to him. Picking up the phone, I took a last breath before I held it and typed his number in. I waited for a few minutes before he picked up.

"_Hello" _a gruff voice spoke.

I didn't know what to do or what to say so I said the first thing that came into my mind from the moment that I dialed the number.

"_Daddy?" _My heart still beating a million times per minute.

"_Isabella? Honey? Oh Isabella please answer me? I haven't seen or heard from you since you were born. My little girl, how I have wanted to see your face" _He said with so much emotion.

He sounded so emotional? I didn't understand. Did he want me? Did he actually love me? Did my mother stop me from seeing the one man who could have made my childhood the best it could be? I think I got my answer just from his earlier reply. I couldn't help myself from replying to him now, not after hearing that.

"_Daddy? Is that really you? Daddy. I need to get away from here, I know I haven't met you or known your at all, but please. If everything your saying is true, Please take me away from here." _I couldn't stop myself from saying it all, trying to keep the tears under I tried to explain to him how desperate I was to get away from here.

"_Honey, please calm down. I don't know what's happened but I am more than willing to listen. Oh how I've wanted to see you baby girl. There is so much you don't know about me, so much you don't know about yourself. But in time you will. Tell me, how did you get my phone number after all these years?" _So much love and emotion was felt in his voice when he spoke.

"_I'm so sorry daddy, I can't believe I didn't find out sooner, I tried, oh how I tried to find you but it never worked. Renee would never divulge into any information about you. She wouldn't even tell me your name and what you looked like, other than that you weren't in my life for a good reason. I wanted to know you so bad daddy! I wanted you to pick me up from school when all the other kid's daddies picked them up. I can't explain it daddy, I heard some bells coming from the attic and saw a light in some boxes. I followed it daddy, I knew that my life would change forever and I couldn't stop myself from searching where the sound and light came from. It was a locket daddy, the sound and the light was coming from a locket, and joining the locket in the box were some pictures and letters. All letters you sent me that I never received. I don't know what to do daddy, I've tried so hard to be better for mother but she keeps trying to pawn me off to the nearest suitor and I don't want that daddy. Please come and get me, I promise I will be no problem at all and it would be like I wasn't even there." _I could hear his breath stuttering in the background, the emotion and the sadness coming to the surface just added to the situation. I knew that sound, I could recognize it anywhere.

He was crying.

That broke my heart completely. I never wanted him to feel that way; I only wanted him to know that I loved him and that I wanted to see him so badly, for him to take me away from my nightmare. My heart beating so fast now made me aware that Charlie hadn't spoken for a few minutes and I began to fear the worst until I heard..

"_Isabella, honey? I am getting you on the next flight to Forks, it is about time that I got to meet my daughter after 17, nearly 18 years. You WILL be living with me and you WILL be happy. Oh baby girl I have waited so long for this day. The day where you would find me and talk to me. I was so worried for years on what your mother was telling you, but now I have no reason to be. I'm booking your flight as we speak and you will be on the next flight to Forks, Washington tomorrow at noon. I have to go honey, don't worry, I will sort it all out with your mother. I love you baby girl and remember something, the locket only exposes itself in a moment of pure need to the person who is its master. There is a lot you will learn soon honey." _

And like that, he was gone. I couldn't believe it, I actually spoke to my father and I am getting out of this hell hole tomorrow at noon! I was so excited and couldn't wait for the journey I was going to take. In all that excitement I remembered what he had said _"The locket only exposes itself in a moment of pure need to the person who is its master. There is a lot you will learn soon"__._ But what could he possibly mean?

It looks like I was going to find out tomorrow when I got on my flight to Forks.

AN: Apologies if there is any issues with the chapters, I had to restore my laptop to its factory settings and there's been some issues with the chapters. Until next time..


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well the story seems to be well and truly under way, and I'm loving every minute of it. All the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 3**

After going through the list on what I needed to pack 3 times I finally realised that I was ready to move to Forks. I was ready to move away from this place and the people and see where my journey was going to be. I couldn't keep the smile off my face for the rest of the day, I felt like nothing could stop me from being in such a good mood. I was wrong.

It wasn't long before Renee came home from her day out doing what ever it is that she does and she did not look happy in the slightest.

"_So Isabella, would you like to tell me why I got a phone call from your father today claiming that you were going to stay with him in Forks? _ The bitterness in her voice as she spoke about my father did not come unnoticed and I knew that I had to remember it and keep it in the back of my mind. I never understood why Renee is the way she is when Charlie is brought up in a conversation. What could he possibly have done for her to hate him so much? For her to keep me away from him without a simple answer? I couldn't help myself though, I was so angry inside that she had even kept him from me in the first place and I couldn't stop myself from saying..

"_So you knew he was my father and you didn't tell me?" _Deep down inside I knew I shouldn't have said it but after nearly 18 years of not knowing a thing, I felt I was in all my rights to question her. Problem with Renee is she has a short temper. Although she has never been physically violent towards me, she likes to do it mentally. Everything I do or say she criticises and after saying that it was only inevitable that she would come back with a bitter reply.

"_Of course I didn't tell you, you little brat. After everything that man has put me through including leaving me with you as a burden, you think that I would just, what, let you see him? Oh no missy, there is a lot you don't know and will never know because your not going to see him. Understood?" _I couldn't stop myself from letting a tear fall out of the corner of my eye. How could she be so cruel? And yet again what is it their not telling me. Both Renee and Charlie has said that there is a lot I don't know about, yet none of them will come forward and tell me. What could possibly be so bad that she would stop me from seeing him?

"_Well, you can't stop me mother. I'm old enough now to make my own decisions. You've kept me away from him for nearly 18 years and yet you think your can justify it with guilt? No mother, I am NOT going to feel guilty for what happened between you and him. It was NOT my fault with what happened between you and him AND I will not be blamed for what happened with you and him. Mother, all my life I have asked you questions about him, and you have said yourself that I am a burden. If I am such a burden, why can I not spend my last few months of being 17 with him before I make my own decisions in life? Please, I have never asked anything from you but this is the only thing I will ask, you don't have to take me to the airport, you don't even have to see me before I leave. This is just something I have to do and then you'll be free to do what ever you wish as it will be like I never existed." _Saying all of that left my out of breath and I had to try and catch it a little. I couldn't believe that I had actually plucked up the courage to say all that to her but I did it. I finally stood up to the witch and no matter what her reply was, I was feeling good about myself.

No words were spoken for 5 minutes and I was debating on whether to try another tactic and see if that would persuade her. Trying to conjure up something else in my mind I barely saw her shift her stance until she spoke her next words.

"_I obviously didn't realise how much this means to you Isabella. And I suppose if this is what you want then maybe I am willing to let you go and see your father. There is one condition however." _She sounded completely drained whilst saying this to me but that didn't matter to me at all. I couldn't stop the excitement and giddiness inside. She's finally going to give me the one thing I have asked for since I was a child. This is the best thing that's every happened to me. Throughout all the inner conversation I nearly forgot that Renee mentioned that she had one condition.

"_What is the condition mother, I will do anything!" _As much as I hated my mother I wasn't prepared for what she was going to say next..

"_The condition is that you never come back here again, you do not try and contact me or see me ever again. As you said you have always been a burden on me and now it'll be my chance to take back all the years that you stole and that includes a possible new marriage and family which I do not want you getting in the middle of." _As much as it hurt me to hear this from my own mother, I couldn't help but have an internal debate. One this was my mother, the woman who gave birth to me and has raised me for 17 years. Ok, I know it wasn't the best upbringing but I still have food to eat and a shelter over my head.

"_I will apply with your conditions mother, you will never see or hear from me again, I hope you enjoy your life, I know I will be." _As horrible as it was, it was inevitable for me to not have put a little crack on the end. After all she had finally agreed to let me go to Forks, she couldn't say or do anything to change that now.

It was 11:45 and I was already sat on the airplane waiting for take-off, looking down at the opened locket I smiled. I was finally getting my wish. I was leaving this hell hole of a place and I was meeting my father at the same time. My excitement for the future was an emotion I just could not wipe off my face.

**AN: Ok so Bella has finally got on the plane to Forks. I knew it took a while but I wanted you guys to see actually how difficult it was for her to leave and how slow of a process it might be. **

**Some of you guys are probably wondering why she is constantly called Isabella and has never tried to tell anyone to call her Bella instead. The reason for this is her mother would never call her anything besides her birth name as she felt that it would be more of an attachment to Bella than what it already was. I assure you, she will come out of her shell and correct people when they try to call her Isabella. Until next time folks.. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry I didn't update yesterday when I was supposed to, have been a busy little bee lately, my friends getting married and i'm currently the maid of honour.. wreheyyy!**

**I don't own any of the character's, they belong solely to Stephanie Meyer.**

**After the babbling, I think its time to get on with the chapter, so here it is, ENJOY...**

**Chapter 4**

I'd been on the plane for a few hours and the seat belt light came on making me more aware of the fact that I was going to Forks!

The plane had landed and after I had gotten out of my seat I felt a sudden wave of nervousness hit me. I was actually getting my wish from when I was a youngster, and even though before it felt like it would just be a dream. It was actually happening now. What would I say to him when I first saw him? Would he like me? Throughout this internal debate, I hadn't realised that I was already through the gates and there was a man standing there calling my name.

I quickly snapped myself out of it and saw that it was Charlie calling me. I couldn't believe it. I was standing in front of my father after 17 years. He wasn't what I assumed he would look like after seeing the photo of him. His dark brown hair looked soft and well cleaned. His build was something I couldn't understand? He was huge. Not fat huge, I mean broad huge, strong huge. But it wasn't all of that, that really caught my eye. His eyes were. They were the same shade of milk chocolate brown as mine were yet they had some strange gold flecks around the pupil.

"_Isabella." _I heard a whispered to me. I finally looked up at the man I had wished to see for such a long time and I couldn't help but run and jump into his arms and cry for all the years that I lost.

"_Daddy! Thank you daddy, thankyou! You don't know what this means to me, to finally get away from her! To be with you! Can we get out of here daddy? Can we go home?" _Home. It was a term I didn't think I would ever use but with Charlie, I felt like I was home, he had this warmth about him. Something I just wasn't able to put my finger on.

"_Of course baby girl, lets get you home to where you truly belong." _He lead me out of the airport and into a police cruiser that was parked not far outside. Wait a police cruiser?

"_Daddy, why are you driving police cruiser? What's going on?" _Nothing made sense to me.

"_Honey, its my job back in Forks. I'm the police chief, it wasn't something serious that I thought of doing before but with all the weirdness that happens around that town, I wasn't a position that I could continue to take lightly."_

I knew that it wasn't my place to really question him, seeing as he's obviously been doing this for years before I came on the scene.

"_Ok dad." _And that was that.

Through out the journey to Forks, Charlie would ask me random different questions like "what was my favourite meal? What did I like to do back in Phoenix? What was my favourite colour?" Even though the questions made me feel a little bit uncomfortable, I quickly realised that he hadn't been there for 17 years for a reason that wasn't his fault and it was only natural that he would try and get to know me and I smiled.

Once we got to the house that I would be living in for the next part of my life, I looked at it and I had that sense of feeling again that made me acknowledge that I was home.

Charlie got out of the cruiser and took all my bags into the house before I could interrupt him. How he managed to get all of the bags inside with just his two hands and all at once, I would never know.

"_Right Isabell.." _

"_It's Bella dad." _

"_Ok honey, well as I was saying, your room is upstairs and the first door on the left. I know it looks abit empty at the moment but when I found out you were born, I tried to have it decorated so that when you came here, you would have a place to stay." _I felt so guilty when he said that, even more guilty for interrupting him and asking him to call me Bella. The man only wanted to love me when I was younger, even now and it was horribly taken away from him for a reason that I still don't know. As much as I would like to know it, I feel like its best to stay out of it and find out when the timing is right. There had to be a good reason for it.

"_Ok dad, and again thank you for everything. I promise that I will try and be the perfect daughter for you." _

"_Oh Bella, you already are the perfect daughter for me. The fact that you have found me after all this time and had the courage to find me. You will never know how much that really means to me. Also honey, you never have to thank me. This is what I should have done a long time ago, but it's alright now, the things that you missed out on and the lessons that you need to learn will start tomorrow. Today you can just chill out and enjoy your time." _With that he disappeared and let me explore my bedroom upstairs.

Wait. What was it he said to me? "Lessons that I need will start tomorrow?". Things just keep getting weirder and weirder and I don't think its something that my brain can handle all that one time. I knew that I had no idea what Charlie was talking about but by the sounds of it, it was something big and important and that I would find it out tomorrow.

Settling into my room and making myself comfy on my bed, I only had one thought. Bring on tomorrow.

**AN: Ok, so I know this chapter might not come across as good as the others and I understand a lot didn't happen in this one, but its one of them chapters that prepares you for the next one. **

**So Bella finally met Charlie. Any guesses on why his appearance is that way that it is? Gold flecks in his eyes for example? Review and lemme know what you think. Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Another late update which I'm terribly sorry for, however I have just been told today that I was successful in an interview and I now have my first FULL TIME JOB at 18! YES! :D Also, another amazing thing, I have a man in my life now, someone who buys me flowers all the time, treats me like an absolute princess! Soooooo, I promise to try and update every Tuesday from now, I just have to find the time to write chapter's... Which I will find! Back to the story now... **

**Chapter 5**

Waking up smelling the scent of rain confused me? Where was I? Oh yeah! I finally got to meet my dad. I felt a smile grace my face as I was wondering what my day would bring.

Whilst getting in the shower and getting ready for the day, I carried on having a deep conversation in my mind on what I would be doing with myself now, now that I was finally here. A sudden thought popped into my head. I was supposed to be learning a lesson today? What could it possibly be? The only lessons I've ever had to learn are lessons in school, and well, lessons that my mum wanted me to learn from when I ALWAYS did something that she didn't like.

As I was walking downstairs, I noticed how silent it was. Was I home alone? Where was Charlie? It wasn't until I heard a loud rumbling sound coming from outside that it made sense that Charlie was probably out there working on something. My curiosity got the best of me and I opened the front door to see a big red chevvy truck parked on the drive. Was this Charlie's other car? And why was the native boy sitting in the drivers seat staring at me?

I'd finally had enough of not knowing what was going on and why Charlie was acting so strange.

"_Dad!" _He must be around here some where, he wouldn't just leave me the morning after I arrived right?

"_Bella, morning sweetie, sorry if you couldn't find me, I was just out the back getting some wood ready for the fire" _Odd, I didn't hear any wood chopping or anything at all going on out the back. The native boy decided it was time for him to get out the truck but not before casting me the strangest look. Was that lust? Ew. That is not attractive.

"_Oh Bella, I'd like you to meet Jacob. Jacob and his dad live on the reservation and his dad happens to be my best friend." _Strange. Why was dad introducing me to his kid?

"_Err, nice. Well hey Jacob, its nice to meet you."_ I felt so uncomfortable. The kid was staring at me, what else was I supposed to think?

"_Hey Bella, don't worry. The pleasure is all mine. Oh and please call me Jake. Just thought I'd let you know Charlie that she's ready for you and she's had all the work done that was needed to make sure that she was safe and durable." _Who were they talking about, and the pleasure certainly wasn't his. I'd been here for not even a full day and already guys are taking notice of me. It was a strange feeling to be noticed by a male. However with the Jake currently giving me the eye, it wasn't a nice feeling at all. It actually made me feel pretty disgusted. That sounds harsh, but it's the only way that I could possibly word it in my current situation.

"_Thank you Jacob. Now isn't there some where you should be? School perhaps."_ Thank God for Charlie! I swear he literally saves the day every time! Oh and the look on Jake's face! HA! He looked like someone stole his puppy. Well maybe he should learn some respect. He's what 15 maybe 16 years old?

"_Um, yeah. Well I guess I should be going. Er, see you later Bella."_

"_Bye." _It sounded nasty but what else could I say to him? He started walking down the road, into the woods and all that could be heard was a huge ripping sound. It's pretty obvious something wasn't right in this town but it wasn't like it was my place to question anything. I'd only just got here.

"_Oh Bells, I know what when you go to school that you would need a way to get there and back everyday, so I uh, kinda took the situation into my own hands and bought you the truck." _He looked so nervous when he was telling me this and the blush that rose from his cheeks made it clear that he was worried about I would think. The blush, now I knew where it came from. All along I wondered why I would blush so hard and suddenly when my mother never did. But now I finally discovered why.

I couldn't help my own blush forming when it made sense what Charlie had just said to me. WAIT. I have my own car? Shocked wasn't the word for how I was feeling right at this moment. My mother never let me have anything like this, I mean she paid for me to go for my license which I was so grateful for but other then that, it was all she allowed me to have.

"_Dad, are you serious? This is mine? Thank you so much!"_ Jumping into his arms again for the second time since I've been here, my heart felt like it was going to burst! I had never felt so much love in all my 17 years and it was overwhelming. When he released me it was only then that I realised I was crying but not for a sad reason, it was a good one.

It was an hour or so later whilst I was unpacking the last of my things when there was a knock on my bedroom door. I opened to door and Charlie was the other side of it carrying a large wooden rectangular box.

The box was so beautiful and unique, a slight swirl pattern lingered on each edge of the box and they all met in the middle. Place on the middle of the box on the outside and on the lid of the box was a tree. The tree itself was breathtaking, the curls of the roots at the bottom of it all intertwined up the sides of the tree in a circular motion whilst connecting and intertwining altogether once the roots met each other at the top of the tree. The detail on the box was one of the most difficult things to describe. It was so original. What was this box? Why did Charlie have it in his hands?

Charlie led me outside of the house after assuring me that I had nothing to worry about and the box was a component in our lesson today. We got to the end of the yard before I was led into the woods. I never realised before now how beautiful nature really was. In Phoenix it was always too hot causing the nature to die out very quickly. Even with the slight bit of nature it did have, it was nothing compared to this. Birds were singing in the trees, the tree's themselves were swaying and moving as if they were interacting with each other and whispering to one another. This was something I had honestly never experienced before, all the greenery that Forks held was unbelievable. In the corner of the wooded area that we were currently in sat a tiny tree that was quite clearly dying.

A second late, something inside me erupted. The feeling of need, needing to give everything that I could to help this one little tree get itself better was an emotion that I couldn't run away from. My mood wavered from being sad to anger every few seconds and it my chest felt heavily constricted. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't understand what was happening to me? All this over a tree? Why was I feeling like this? Was I having a heart attack? All my thoughts subsided when I could hear Charlie calling my name. I tried to reply, but I physically couldn't. This was the one moment that I had never been more scared for my life.

The pain didn't last long as blackness took over my vision and then finally everything went black and I felt like I was floating.

**AN: Ok, so a bit more happened in this chapter, however this is only the beginning. I decided to go about a different way of Bella realising she was different and developing her powers rather than going the obvious BANG! This is the list of all your powers and this is who you are. **

**Ok, so the next chapter is when Charlie will reveal a prophecy and will confront Bella about why she is different and a lot of secrets will be revealed. How will she take it? The chapter after that is our Bella's first meeting with the Cullen's. Will it go smoothly? Until next time.. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So its the second day at my new job, and its hilarious! ANNNND the love life is going amazing too! Went to build-a-bear for the first time the other day, it was awesome! Hahahahaha, back to the story...**

**Chapter 6**

Everything was blurry, all I could see were blurred colours that tainted my vision. Where had all the birds gone? All I could hear now was nothing but silence. What happened? How long had I been laying here? And the tree?! What was going on with that damn tree?! Was it the reason I was laying here? I need answers now! I can't keep wondering what is going on, I always hated being left in the dark and if Charlie wouldn't tell me what is going on then I WOULD find out myself!

Trying to gather my bearings my body felt heavy as I lifted myself into a seated position. In those few moments for me to sit myself up Charlie was at my side in an inhumanely speed. Ok, that was weird.

"_Bella, honey, are you ok? How are you feeling?" _There was so much sincerity in his voice and again I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have found him. As I was trying to figure out how to answer his question with the right words, I noticed he was carrying the box from earlier. Seeing that box gave me the strength to ask my dad exactly what was on my mind.

"_I'm fine dad. But you really need to tell me what is going on. What happened with the tree? Why am I learning lessons? What in God's name is that bloody box!" _As harsh as I was being, it had gotten to the point where I was too irate to even care about what I was saying.

"_Calm down Bells! I'll answer your questions one at a time but first I need you to open this box. By opening the box, it should help you with some of the confusion in your mind." _Whilst he spoke to me about the box, it was bought into my line of vision and as I took it out of his hands, I felt slightly overwhelmed. Finally I was going to get at least some of the answers I was looking for.

Inside the box sat a huge novel of some sort; you could tell there were at least 500 pages in there. On the cover of the book stood a girl who looked mysteriously like me in a white gown that flowed from her shoulders. The sleeve's slightly lacy came out at the sides and attached themselves on the cuff's at her wrists. The presence itself on the girl was simply amazing, she held herself high and looked so confident yet soft and warm at the same time. There were no words to describe this girl, it was as if she were other worldly.

Opening the first page, an index was written. The first chapter said prophecy. A little whisper inside my head told me that this was the chapter that would be a priority for me to read.

"_Open it Bella, the answers you seek lie in that chapter alone. It's up to you honey, you can read it or if you want to me tell you what it says then I will." _As much as I wanted to read it myself, maybe if Charlie read it to me it would make more sense.

"_Ok dad, can you read it to me? Just tell me. I need to know." _As serious as this moment was, all I could think was FFFFFIIIIIIIINNNNNNAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYY!

"_Ok Bells, This story was written back in ancient times by a "seer", also known today as a psychic, named Adrianna. Adrianna had a vision of a young girl who had unlimited powers and this girl would use her powers to help make the world a better place, as over the years it was clear to Adrianna that certain events would occur that would change the peaceful world that was to the world that we live in now. She wrote about the girl with such passion and would tell everyone that one day a girl would be born into the world by a hybrid and a human, and she would change it for the good. The picture you saw on the front of this book was a picture painted by Adrianna of the girl from her vision. She wrote in the book that the parents to the child would receive this box on the day of her birth and they would have to work together to make sure that the girl knew of her birthright. It is said that on her 18__th__ birthday the girl's full power would make itself known and her and her mate would take everything in their stride and would make sure that her mission was successful." _

I couldn't believe what I was hearing right now. Was he being serious? It finally came tumbling down.

I was the girl. I always knew I was different, even from a young age. Other kids didn't want to play with me, I didn't really have any interest in playing with them. I always kept to myself, read my books and worked hard to make sure that I achieved the best grades that I could.

Then it hit me! This was why my mother took me away from my father when I was a child. She knew! She must have known! How could she have done this to me?! To my dad?! Now everything made sense, her attitude towards me and the way she avoided me. She couldn't handle it. She was no mother of mine.

Wait. The girl would be born to a hybrid and a human? A hybrid? There is obviously something else dad wasn't telling me.

"_Dad, you said the girl was born to a hybrid and a human? What did you mean?" _His face dropped. This was blatantly something that was hard for him to talk about and I really didn't want to be cruel but it was the only way I was going to get the answer I was looking for.

"_Bella, there are other supernatural things in the world that will make your mission trickier than what you think. Me being one of them. I was born to a human mother and a vampire father". _Wait. A vampire? They didn't exist. They can't exist. Its just to weird. But how can I really say that when there is a prophecy written about me and I'm not exactly human. When I think about it, it explains the strength he had to carry all my bags. As well as not hearing him this morning and the inhumanly speed he used earlier.

"_Before you ask though, I don't drink human blood. I've always stuck to a vegetarian diet as we like to call it. The only blood I drink is animal blood. There are other full vampires around, some have red eyes and some had golden eyes. The red eyes are the ones that drink human blood and they will stop at nothing until they kill the person they are drinking from. The golden eyes however are just like me. They try to fit into society and be around humans without harming them. These are the vampires that stick to the vegetarian diet. I know this must be really overwhelming for you but I needed to let you know that there are a coven of vegetarian vampires living in this town and you will meet 5 of them on Monday when you go to school."_

I needed to sleep. I needed to be able to rest and take in all this information. Wait a sec, there are a coven of vampire's living in Forks and I was going to meet them on Monday? Oh shit...

**AN: Well, I can say that I wrote the chapter literally before I posted it, didn't have any ideas all week and all of a sudden, they hit me all at once. Hope you enjoy it, will post again on Tuesday, HOPEFULLY! Until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ok so time for a new chapter! I've now got something else on my plate aswell as a 12-9pm job Monday to Friday... my boyfriend bought me a PUPPY! :D God he's awesome! So on we go...**

**Disclaimer, all the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter 7**

It was a rainy, windy Monday morning and I was dreading what today was going to bring. As much as I wanted to lay in bed for the rest of the day I couldn't stop the inevitable, I showered as slowly as I could to try and relax myself but also to waste time as I didn't want to seem like the eager new kid who would turn up to school extra early. That just wasn't my style.

After finally getting ready and eating a quick pop tart, the time to leave for school had officially come. I got into the truck, revved the engine and started the journey. I knew it wouldn't be hard to find the one and only school in such a small town so I had no worries if I got lost. It was kind of nice actually, the grumble of the engine and the smell of nature that was Forks allowed me to clear my head slightly. It allowed me to have a sense of calmness, like nothing ever happened in the last few days. It only lasted for another 5 minutes until I passed the sign for Forks High School. Yay. This is going to be a bad day.

Walking into the office, I could tell that there were hardly any students in this school. Well compared to my previous school. There was literally a third of the amount of students in this school, if you could even call it a third. As much as it was a difference, I knew it wasn't going to be a good one. With a school as small as this gossip travels round like speeding bullet, so it was obvious to me that a new kid arriving in Forks had to be the topic of conversation for the day.

After receiving my schedule, it was about time that I actually made an effort to get to the right class on time. Trying to find the class however was a different story. Even though it was a small school, there were no directions of nothing, not even separate colours for different subjects. They were blank and dull. Well my first day was definitely starting of great! Please do note the sarcasm there.

Still trying to find my way round, a random greasy looking guy decided to make him self known.

"_Hey, you must be Isabella right? Im Eric." _Ew. Just Ew. As much as I didn't want to socialise myself with this boy, the only way I would get to the right class on time would be to put up with him for a while.

"_Just Bella thanks, and it's nice to meet you. Could you possibly help me? I'm looking for my English Lit class, it's taught by Mr Johnson? All I need is the directions on whereabouts it is and then I can take it from there." _I just needed to get away from this kid as quick as possible. Can you really blame me?

"_Oh, well I can definitely tell you where the class is. Even better, I can show you. Follow me!" _Great, I've got myself dog. All I bloody wanted was to get through school unnoticed, do what I have to do to get the grades and get out as soon as possible so that I could help with this stupid mission that I'm supposed to accomplish.

While walking to English, Eric would ask me questions about myself. Most of them I would grunt an answer to and others I would give a simple no. I didn't want people knowing things about me. I like to keep to myself. Why would I want the whole population of Forks to know information about me? Exactly, I don't. Eventually I got into the English class and gave a bit of paper to Mr Johnson to inform him of my involvement in this class. It wasn't like he didn't know I was new here. Everybody knew.

As much as I hated to admit it, I thoroughly enjoyed the English class. Even though I had to put up with little whispers and mutters from the other students who would look at me, I ignored them the best that I could.

It was time for lunch and during this mornings wonderful adventures I was welcomed with open arms by a couple of the students. I hated it. There was one girl whoever that was exactly like me, Angela. She was quiet and kept to her self, I could definitely see myself being friends with her. There were also 3 other students that consisted of Mike, Jessica and Lauren. I could only sum them up in one word. Vile. Jessica was a total gossip, she didn't care what she had to do to get into everyone's good graces, she reminded me of the wannabe popular kids at my old school. Lauren however was on a whole different level. She was a pure bitch. She liked to be centre of attention and anyone else who received attention got the stink eye and snarky comments from her. And then there was Mike. Oh dear, I didn't think there could be a person who would remind me of a bitch on heat. He was even worse than Eric and that's saying something, the funniest thing was that he would try and chat me up and give me the "look" but all really, he looked like a constipated little boy who couldn't get a girl to save his life.

Sitting around the table in the cafeteria, I could really see the lack of students that this school had. Everyone was sitting in their little cliques which meant that I guess I was sitting with what would be the "popular" crowd. Yay me. I was having a nice conversation with Angela though, I would find out little things about her like she had twin little brothers and her dad was a Vicar. It was only nearly the end of our conversation that the cafeteria became unusually quiet. Something weird was going on.

I looked to everyone's face and followed the direction that they were staring and the 5 most beautiful people I had ever seen made the most spectacular entrance. The first two were a blonde model who had to be the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, she was accompanied by a huge brunette male who looked more like a bear then a man. The next two to walk in were a little black haired female who reminded me very much of a pixie and she was accompanied by a tall blonde male who looked like he was in pain and had scars running all the way up his arms. The last to come in had to be the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, the male had copperish red hair and the most beautiful body. Why was I having these thoughts?! STOP IT BELLA, YOUR NOT INTERESTED IN MALES WHAT SO EVER! But I couldn't help and stare at them until they sat around the only vacant table in the cafeteria. I guess that was there table seeing as nobody even considered to sit there earlier.

After they had sat down the conversation continued again on the table but still I couldn't help but stare at the boy. There was something about him, my heart was beating uncontrollably, a possessive thought crossed my mind. MINE. No, I'm not allowed to think that! Why am I even thinking that? He must have a gorgeous blonde girlfriend who would show anybody up. No one that beautiful could be interested in someone like me. But still even though the doubts were going through my mind all I could think about was that this man was mine! I needed him, I most definitely lusted for him! In that split second he looked over at me and looked me in the eyes, VAMPIRE! These were the 5 vampires my dad told me about. The vegetarian ones. I released the breath that I was holding and said the only thing that was in my mind.

"_MINE."_

**AN: Ok so that's abit of a longer chapter, I have tried to put as much in as I could, I do hope you enjoyed it and as always, I'll try and upload on on a Monday now as it seems like it might be the easier day for me :D Until next time... **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Back again and this time the chapter is a week late! So sorry! Had such a rough week and have been under alot of stress.. on with the chapter...**

**Disclaimer – The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 8**

After blurting out that the gorgeous vampire across the other side of the cafeteria was mine I ran out of the room like a bat out of hell. I ran out of the school and round the corner so that I could let the wall support me. Finally I could allow myself to breath and really think about what just happened.

Why did I act the way I did? Why was my heart beating a million times per minute? And the lust? I have never felt anything like it, ever! Throughout the internal monologue in my head, I clearly didn't notice that I was followed out of the school by the pixie girl.

"_Bella.. Are you ok? Can I talk to you for a sec?" _The girl was talking to me? What could she possibly have to talk to me about? Did she know about my dad? Well obviously she must do if she's one of them too.

"_Sure. What's up er..? _Shit, I didn't even know the girls name, ok, so now I feel a little bad.

"_Alice. My name is Alice. I know you've probably been harassed enough today being the new kid and all but I just wanted to introduce myself seeing as your dad is very close with my family." _So I guessed right, it was something to do with my dad, well if he's close with this family then maybe I should listen to what she has to say and maybe try and make an effort for his sake.

"_Well Alice, it's nice to meet you and your right, it was been a pretty overwhelming day. I guess your right, maybe I should have introduced myself first but you know what it's like when you don't know anybody and to have to try and socialise, well, it doesn't always go to plan. True, my dad did say that he was in contact with another family in town, so maybe it is best that we get to know each other as like you said, we'll be spending a lot of time with together." _I didn't what her to know that I knew what she was just yet. I may be a bit of a nobody and too quiet but I do like to have my fun every now and again.

"_Well either way their would have been an introduction made, but I could tell that it would work out better if it was me who introduced myself to you rather than any of my other family members." _Oh great. I forgot about the others. Well the other three, I definitely could not forget the copper haired Adonis.

The rest of the school day went by like a breeze. As much as I kept getting stared at, I was most definitely used to them now so it didn't bother me as much. However, the only thing that did play on my mind was the red haired vampire. There was just something about him; I just couldn't put my finger on it. The way he sat, the way he would talk to his family, the way he would stay away from the other students and keep to himself. He kind of reminded me of, well, me. I wasn't sure how I would get his attention but deep inside I knew he was mine. This supernatural claim that I somehow had on him kept stirring up and would build up such intensity at the weirdest times.

As I was getting my truck to go home after school I noticed the living Adonis standing by a silver Volvo. Well I guess that was his car, pretty fancy if you ask me. However it wasn't just the Volvo that caught my eye. He was staring at me, as if he was trying to figure something out. I don't know what he was trying to figure out, I'm a pretty straight forward person, what you see is what you get but it was the look he was giving me. I felt my heart sink, he looked at me with hatred. Hatred? I haven't done anything to him to deserve the look of hatred.

I wasted no time pulling out the car park and getting home, the silent sob that I occurred on the way home did nothing to help me think of the positives of the day. This creature that was MINE hated me. So much for trying to get his attention so that I could, in an imaginary world, just be with him.

After eating dinner that dad made and having a shower, I finally settled in my room and was left to my own thoughts. But still, I couldn't concentrate on anything but that stupid red haired man! My thoughts before I met him were random, intelligent and just downright normal. But now, I couldn't think of anyone else but him! My dad asked me how my day went at school and all I could bring myself to say was that it was ok. Just ok. I felt terrible for being blunt towards Charlie but I didn't know what else to say to him. Its not like I could have turned around and said "Oh dad today was great, I saw this boy from across the cafeteria and I wasn't able to stop myself from claiming him". Just no. If I'd had said that he would think that something was majorly wrong with me and would probably ship me off back to my mother. There was nothing more that I wanted then to stay with Charlie. Even though we had the strangest start and it wasn't all that good, I wouldn't change anything. He's been more of a parent to me in the last day or so, than what my mother ever was to me.

As I slept that night, my body couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. It must have just been a subconscious thought; no one would be watching me it was a stupid thought. It wasn't until I woke up the following morning and realised that my window was open when I knew full well that I had closed it and locked it the night before.

Someone obviously was watching me. Who was it? And what did they want?

**AN: So there you have it. A bit of a boring chapter but I wanted you guys to understand the connection that Bella has to Edward. The next chapter should be more upbeat and Edward and Bella will finally get their first introduction. Until next time...**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So I've made sure that this chapter was uploaded on time because I promised the Monday updates. So this chapter being on time is definitely an achievement for me.. On with the chapter...**

**I don't own any of the character's, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 9**

The first week of school had come and gone, and yet my window was still being left open in the mornings after the night before. I have no idea who would come in my room but in the strangest way and as much as it would worry a normal person, it wasn't worrying me at all. I would wake up in the mornings and smell the beautiful scent of cinnamon and musk, which for some reason made me feel safe. The week as a whole though and I do admit, was actually alright. I enjoyed the lessons and talking to Angela, but other than that, I had a pretty boring time. Being very intelligent meant that alot of the projects we were doing, I had already done. So in a way it did give me an advantage but it didn't keep my interest for too long. It was obvious to the teachers that my mind was elsewhere when they were teaching, but hey, I'm the new kid, they must think it's perfectly normal. The one issue that I struggled with the most this week was the red haired Adonis. Everyday I would see him pull up in the Volvo and all of his family exit the car whilst he would just stand there and stare at me with hatred. Every time it still broke my heart a little but I was kind of getting used to it now so it wasn't surprising me when I would see him just staring. Every evening Charlie would again religiously ask me how my day at school had been, I think he knew deep down something wasn't right with me and as much as I would put on an act to not let my true emotions show. He just knew. He gave me a week off training after last weekend and the tree incident and as much as I liked being normal, I still felt the need to go and help certain elements of nature here and there. I wanted to start training again.

Today, it was Monday morning and the beginning of my second week at Forks High School. Was I looking forward to being glared at all day by the one person who I didn't want to hate me? NOPE, I was not looking forward to it at all. As I pulled up to the parking lot I noticed the silver Volvo parked in its usual spot yet the red haired wasn't standing against the car staring at me. Where was he? Weird. I went through the day as normal, trying to have the minimum amount of conversation that I could have with Jessica, Lauren and Mike. It wasn't until I walked into biology that I noticed something out of the ordinary.

The Adonis was sitting at my table. What the fuck? Is he in the right class room because I'm sure he wasn't in biology before. As I was walking to the desk he still had yet to notice me. I knew for a fact he could probably smell me, being a vampire and all, but hey, if he wants to act human, fair play.

"_Urmm, is it ok for me to sit here please?" _Suddenly I was all shy, I felt like I had to ask this Adonis if he would accept me sitting next to him.

"_Sure, it was your table anyway." _He actually looked at me without giving me a glare and replaced it with a small smile. As I sat down the scent of cinnamon and musk drifted past my nose. Wait. What. Cinnamon and musk? The same smell that I have come across every morning in my room? I looked at him with shock not realising he was looking at me too and the sudden intensity came back. My body felt like an electrical current was going through my veins, it was to the point of almost being painful. I felt like I needed to touch him. That the pain would go away once I did. Letting out a whimper I fled from the room.

Walking through the hallways to find my way to the nurse it was clear that he heard my whimper. How could I be so stupid! I'm so embarrassed that he had to witness that. As embarrassing as it was though the look in his eyes when I did whimper was something I'd never seen before. He reacted to it like something was burning him from the inside too. I think it's time that I spoke to my dad about what was happening. I needed to know if he knew what it could be or what I could do to find out why I was feeling this way towards the boy. Worst part of all, I still don't even know his name.

Later that evening Charlie came home and I sat him down in the living room trying to prepare myself for what I was about to tell him.

"_Bells, honey, are you ok? I glad you sat me down, something has not been right with you this week and I want to know what is going on." _As always, he spoke with so much love that it made me start to tear up.

"_Dad, I know I've been acting off this week and I want to tell you why, I just don't know how to say it and what you will think of me." _I couldn't even look him in the eye.

"_Oh baby girl, you know you can always tell me anything and I'll be ready to listen and do what ever it takes to help you out." _It was time to tell him.

"_It started on the first day of school. I was in the cafeteria with some of the other students and a family walked in, one of the members of the family called Alice. I don't know what happened dad but the red haired boy or member, what ever you want to call him, came into the room and my heart stopped. All I could think was mine! He was mine! I feel like I have this weird claim over him that I can't stop. It's obvious that he doesn't like me though, he kept looking at me with what I thought was hatred for the rest of the week. He has been on my mind since I saw him in the cafeteria on the first day and today he spoke to me and I felt the intensity from being near him spark up and I felt like I was burning. I know he felt it too dad but I didn't even think before I ran out. I felt so humiliated." _It was one of them moments, once I started talking about it, I couldn't stop. It was hard trying to put my feelings into words but I'd hoped that my dad would have got the gist of it and would understand. He looked so deep in thought like he was trying to figure it all out in his mind. It wasn't until he looked in a state of shock that it was clear he knew what was happening.

"_Honey, I don't think I mentioned this to you but vampire's, they have what they call mates. When they find the person or vampire that they are going to spend forever with it is love at first sight. Their mate is everything to them and male vampires are hugely possessive over their mates. It seems honey that Edward is your mate." _Edward, his name is Edward. It's a beautiful name and so elegant for a man like him. What I couldn't get over was the fact that I had a mate after only being here a week and I didn't even know him.

"_Edward. Edward is my mate? But dad why am I feeling the effects of the connection? I don't understand." _The confusion was setting in again.

"_Because honey you were born to a hybrid and a human. So you still have vampire in you. I wasn't sure the vampire side of you would ever make an appearance, but it appears that is has and it's that side of you that is feeling the connection. Bella, vampire's mate for life, there will never be anyone else for them. You my sweet girl have been claimed. I think it's time I contact the Cullen's and let them know what is going on, because if I know Edward, he would keep to himself and not let the others know about the agony he must being in over the mating connection." _As he finished off saying this he went to grab his phone.

"_Carlisle. It's Charlie, we need to talk." _

This shit was definitely becoming real.

**AN: So I wanted there to be the tiniest interaction with Edward and Bella in this chapter, I wanted Charlie to play more of a role in this chapter because after all, he is her dad. The next chapter is a continuation of this chapter and is when Bella will meet all the Cullen's. Until next time...**


End file.
